


Foresight

by Kass



Series: Firefly fanworks [8]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Bible, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-17
Updated: 2008-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-01 23:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book asks River for clarification. Foreshadowing Serenity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foresight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a non_txt drabble tree.

"Try," he suggests. "Help me understand what bothers you about it."

River frowns. "Doesn't make sense."

"It's not supposed to, exactly," Book says, then stops short. Discussing theology can't hurt her, but he doesn't imagine her brother would favor it. Then again, it is keeping her calm, for now, and maybe that's the greatest good.

River rolls her eyes. "Even your historico-critical hypothesis is faulty," she says, as though to a child.

"It has meaning," he says, finally. "It teaches me how to love."

"What keeps the ship in the air," she murmurs, with a faraway look in her eye.


End file.
